


Is It Too Late To Remind You How We Were

by Nemeryal



Series: Cause Nobody Wants To Be The Last One There :. [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Male Slash, Post-Avengers (2012), Secret Relationship, Slash, Stream of Consciousness, Superhusbands (Marvel)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 02:11:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2450828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemeryal/pseuds/Nemeryal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bhè, che avete da guardare?<br/>Sì, sono Tony Stark. Sono ad una festa di non mi ricordo bene cosa, forse ha a che fare con la salvaguardia dei parrocchetti o una nuova linea di scafandri per criceti, o robe così, che ne so. Ammetto di essere un po’ confuso al momento, ma il mio tasso di sobrietà è ancora troppo alto perchè ogni pensiero logico e concatenato si getti con un Ya-hoo dentro una schiumante piscina di whiskey. <br/>Dicevamo, comunque? Ah, sì. Sono Tony Stark, sono ad una festa, sono in piedi nell’angolino nascosto più in vista degli angolini nascosti, bicchiere di Vodka Martini alla mano e intenti omicidi che prevedono i neuroni come vittime e l’alcool come arma del delitto.<br/>In poche parole, il crimine perfetto. </p><p>[Steve/Tony] [Steve/Agente Carter]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is It Too Late To Remind You How We Were

**Disclaimer:** I personaggi non mi appartengono  
Ma sono di proprietà della Marvel ©

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**.: Is It Too Late :.**

**{ To Remind You How We Were ~**

 

Bhè, che avete da guardare?  
Sì, sono Tony Stark. Sono ad una festa di non mi ricordo bene cosa, forse ha a che fare con la salvaguardia dei parrocchetti o una nuova linea di scafandri per criceti, o robe così, che ne so. Ammetto di essere un po’ confuso al momento, ma il mio tasso di sobrietà è ancora troppo alto perchè ogni pensiero logico e concatenato si getti con un  _Ya-hoo_  dentro una schiumante piscina di whiskey.   
Dicevamo, comunque? Ah, sì. Sono Tony Stark, sono ad una festa, sono in piedi nell’angolino nascosto più in vista degli angolini nascosti, bicchiere di Vodka Martini alla mano e intenti omicidi che prevedono i neuroni come vittime e l’alcool come arma del delitto.  
In poche parole, il crimine perfetto.   
La mia accompagnatrice, Janet, Jule, Jessica, J..non importa, è dispersa tra la folla tra una risata ed uno sfarfallio di ciglia, missione: portarmi un drink in modo da darmi abbastanza tempo per ricordare il suo nome di battesimo -Perché  _ovviamente_  ho una accompagnatrice. Possiedo una lista di decolleté e tacchi alti talmente lunga che un giorno dovrò chiedere a Pepper di organizzarli per categorie, così da tenerle a mente e sceglierne una diversa di sera in evento come faccio con le macchine o gli orologi. Oh, non fraintendetemi, non è mia intenzione parificare donne e oggetti, gli orologi non sono di certo sexy e intriganti quanto un bel paio di.. _occhi_  o un braccio ben tornito.  
..A meno che non si stia parlando di Rolex. Io  _amo_  i Rolex.  
Triste? Vi sembro  _triste_? Oh per l’amor di..qualsiasi cosa ci sia o meno nell’attico di sopra –Oltre le coppiette che pomiciano e copulano- io non sono  _triste_. Né depresso o sconsolato o frustrato, bontà divina, abbiate la grazia di mettere via quel dizionario dei sinonimi mentre parlate con me! Siamo ad una festa, non ad un patetico corso di scrittura creativa.  
Siamo ad una festa e ci sono le gocce di cristallo dai lampadari, collier di perle e orecchini di brillanti, tartine al salmone, coppe di champagne,  _A proposito, ecco, sì, questo flute lo lasci a me, grazie_ , camerieri in livrea che persino quell’ombroso gradasso di Wayne creperebbe di invidia, qualche paia di socievoli signorine, una manciata di verchiette arzille, due o tre magnati di cui dovrei ricordarmi il nome, ma,  _Ehi! Come stai? Le azioni in borsa? L’azienda? Splendido, prendi appuntamento con la mia segreteria, potremmo parlare di affari un giorno di questi_ , sì, appunto, gentaglia del genere,  _sì_ , prima che lo chiediate, sto effettivamente sventolando la mano con gesti dalla vaghezza collaudata al dettaglio mentre vi parlo.   
 _Lui_ , dite? Ah, già, da qualche parte c’è anche Rogers. Accompagnato  a braccetto da una splendida Sharon Carter, magnifica in quel vestito nero e pagliuzze d’argento, capelli biondi e fermaglio di brillanti, barbagli di luci al collo e ai polsi. Bella davvero, peccato che a smorzare tutta la carica erotica di quella dolce creatura ci sia l’ombra dello S.H.I.E.L.D. ad alitare sul collo.  
Quello e il dettaglio non irrilevante che, appunto, si stia accompagnando a Rogers.   
Dovrebbe essere felice il Capitano, così a braccetto con la nipote della sua  _fu_ dolce metà. Insomma, se non è felice con lei, con chi? Trovatemi qualcuno così  _pazzo_  da volersi addossare sulle spalle quel rottame in bianco e nero che è Steve Rogers e vi cedo metà delle Stark Industries. Un buon dodici percento, che ne dite?   
No, Rogers. Tu non puoi, tu non  _devi_  rispondere. È inutile che alzi gli occhi, che mi cerchi tra gli invitati, che rimani a fissarmi in silenzio, con le labbra schiuse come se non aspettassi altro che il momento adatto per vomitare un fiume di parole di truculenta scempiaggine –A proposito, dovrei vedere dove hanno incastonato il bagno, questa volta. Oh, e spero che i sanitari non siano in marmo, mi dispiacerebbe rovinare quelle meraviglie di Carrara con qualche rabbioso, ingiustificato, rigurgito di acidi.   
Puoi guardarmi quanto vuoi, sperare di tornare indietro, ma sai, credo sia una tua  _strabiliante_  prerogativa finire sbalzato in avanti e poi pentirti  _dopo_  di quanto ti sei lasciato alle spalle. D’accordo, la prima volta avevi la sì-no-forse attenuante del ghiaccio e tutto il resto, per cui potrei anche arrivare ad un patto di non belligeranza tra noi due, ma l’ultima volta..Mh. No. Dubito di poterti accordare una scusa per come te ne sei andato, sbattendo la porta e praticamente sparandola via dai cardini. Ah, giusto. Il risarcimento, non scordarlo: ti farò arrivare una nota in palestra o ti lascerò un post-it sul frigorifero della Tower, tra il latte scremato di Thor e il becchime per il Falco.   
Anche Sharon si è girata, ti fissa, si volta, mi vede,  _Ciao, Sharon. Come? Unirmi a voi? No, ma grazie comunque del pensiero, voi andate pure._ Che donna meravigliosa.  
Ci sarà da scompisciarsi quando vi scambierete le prime confidenze sotto le lenzuola. Vorrei davvero,  _davvero,_   _davvero_  sapere che storiella ti inventerai circa la tua famigerata e leggendaria “prima volta”.  Vorrei quasi essere presente per vedere la tua faccia tingersi di ogni gradazione possibile, immaginabile e non ancora inventata.  
Sono troppo acido? Forse. Sapete, credo che sia una qualche reazione chimica causata dal non richiesto scontro tra il Jack Daniel’s e l’impronta lontana di un profumo ancora centellinato nei cuscini, sul divano e contro il muro. L’odore lontano del Lower East Side e della Guerra, cenere e torte alla cannella che si mescolano e si torcono in un futuro asettico, che sa di vecchi principi e nuovi dubbi.  
Ma sono sincero, non invidioso, né geloso.  
Rogers dovrebbe essere felice, io spero che lo sia.  
Come? Se _io_  sono felice? E che ne so, aspettate che Janet, Jessie, Judith o quel che è torni con il drink e poi vedremo.   
Cercherò per voi la risposta nel fondo del bicchiere, ingoierò il passato e annegherò languidamente nel suono di una voce che ora non mi appartiene più.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
